


(Sin nombre)

by Caro1dlr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Disponible traducción al inglés, Español original, Feels, First work - Freeform, Short work, it is kinda sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro1dlr/pseuds/Caro1dlr
Summary: La muerte es un golpe bajo, especialmente cuando se lleva a alguien importante.





	(Sin nombre)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(Nameless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786717) by [Caro1dlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro1dlr/pseuds/Caro1dlr)

> Hola! Inspirado en el fallecimiento de Claudia Stilinski, escribí mi primer fanfic.  
Originalmente subí esta historia a Tumblr, pero también decidí pasarlo aquí.
> 
> La historia original es en español y aparte decidí traducirla al inglés.
> 
> Me pueden encontrar en Tumblr [aquí](https://annoyingyaoishipper.tumblr.com/) y el post original [aquí](https://annoyingyaoishipper.tumblr.com/post/187914560908/nameless).

… 

Cierro los ojos. Respiro y los vuelvo a abrir. 

Mis sienes palpitan, mis ojos arden y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que duerma. 

… 

Pero no. No puedo, porque el momento que deje de mirarlo no va a ser real. 

Y eso es malo. Es muy malo porque la última persona que conocí que vio algo no real tenía demencia frontotemporal. 

La última vez, fui un monstruo. Y ella murió. Me <strike> abandonó </strike> dejó solo. 

Sin nadie. No importó cuanto pedí y rogué. 

Un momento su corazón latía, y al otro, el horrible pitido de la máquina. 

Muerte. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
